Zivas Fehler
by BackAngel122
Summary: Ziva macht einen Fehler und will ihn wieder beheben. Die Geschichte spielt nach der letzten Folge mit Ziva.


p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9446723b55a4ae2615df137b22d4d152"Nun saß sie im Taxi zu ihrem Haus. In Gedanken schaute sie aus dem Fester und dachte über die letzten 10 Minuten nach. Sie stand mit Tony am Flughafen und sie hatten sich geküsst. Dann war sie zum Taxi gegangen, eingestiegen und weggefahren. Jetzt dachte sie an ihre Familie. Sie dachte an Abby, die wahrscheinlich sauer auf sie, aber auch traurig sein würde. Abby war für sie wie eine kleine Schwester gewesen und sie vermisste sie jetzt schon. Dann dachte sie an McGee. Ihr kleiner Bruder. Manchmal verstand sie zwar genauso wenig von seinem Technikgerede wie Gibbs, aber er hörte ihr trotzdem immer zu wenn sie ihn brauchte. Gibbs. Er war all die Jahre wie ein Vater und Mentor für sie. Er hörte ihr immer zu und half ihr wenn sie ihn brauchte. Zum Schluss war da noch Ducky. Er war wie ein Großvater für sie. Er erzählte immer irgendwelche Geschichten, denen man Stundenlang zuhören konnte. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und wirklich immer einen Rat für alles und jeden. Sie alle würden ihr sehr fehlen, denn sie waren ihre Familie. Doch am meisten würde ihr Tony fehlen. Sie liebte ihn und er sie. Doch das würde wahrscheinlich nie funktionieren. Einerseits wegen der großen Entfernung, immerhin lag zwischen ihnen ein ganzer Ozean, aber andererseits weil sie, wie Ziva fand, zu unterschiedlichen waren. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, als das Auto vor ihrem Haus hielt. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, ging sie ins Haus um dort geradewegs in ihr Schlafzimmer. Denn auf der Fahrt hatte sie gemerkt, was für einen riesen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. Jetzt musste sie so schnell wie möglich nach D.C. Aus ihrem Schrank holte sie einen großen Koffer und warf alles nur unachtsam hinein,bis er voll war. Dann holte sie ihr Handy heraus und buchte den nächsten Flug nach D.C. Da dieser aber erst in 3 stunden ging, hatte sie noch etwas Zeit. Sie rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr zum Flughafen. Ihren Koffer gab sie am Check-In Schalter ab. Während Ziva wartete, setzte sie sich in ein Restaurant im Flughafen und aß etwas. Als ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde, nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging zum Flugzeug. Nachdem sie in D.C. ankam holte sie ihren Koffer, nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr zu Tonys Wohnung. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen und ihre Liebe gestehen. Das Taxi hielt, Ziva bezahlte den Fahrer und ging zum Haus. Sie klingelte 3 Mal und erst dann machte er auf, ohne zu fragen wer da war. Ziva rannte die Treppen fast schon rauf. An der Tür angekommen machte Tony gerade die Tür auf. Als er sie sah erstarrte Tony in seiner Bewegung. "A-Aber ich dachte du bist in Israel." Ziva sah ihn nur traurig an und sagte:"Ja das war ich auch, aber dann ist mir klar geworden, das ich einen riesen Fehler gemacht habe." Tony sah sie verwundert an und fragte "Ach ja und welchen?" Nun sah Ziva ihm tief in seine grünen Augen. "Ich habe dich einfach gehen lassen obwohl ich dich über alles liebe." Jetzt stand Ziva einem sehr erstaunter Tony gegenüber. "Aber warum hast du dann nichts gesagt als wir uns geküsst haben?" "Ich konnte einfach nicht. Als ich gesehen habe wie traurig du warst das ich nicht mitkomme, wollte ich dir nicht noch mehr wehtun." Tony konnte nichts dazu sagen. Stattdessen kam er ihren Lippen langsam näher. Auch Ziva kam ihm langsam näher. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, legte Ziva ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher bis Tony ihn plötzlich unterbrach. Ziva sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist denn los?" "Heißt das jetzt das du hier bleibst? Also hier in D.C. und hier bei mir?" "Wenn du das willst." "Ja. Ja genau das will ich aber ich muss dir auch noch was sagen." Ziva sah ihn fragend an. "Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe,fand ich dich toll. Deine Ausstrahlung, deinen Charakter, einfach alles an dir. Und mit der Zeit habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und es hat mich ehrlich gesagt innerlich zerstört, als ich erfuhr das du nicht mit nach D.C. zurück kommst. Aber das du jetzt hier bei mir bist, macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt." Da fing Ziva an zu grinsen. "Oh Tony ich liebe dich auch über alles. Und als du dann weg warst habe ich gemerkt, wie dumm ich war dich einfach gehen zu lassen. Ich will nichts lieber als mit dir hier zusammen zu sein." Darauf küsste sie ihn wieder und zusammen verbrachten sie noch einen sehr schönen style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ziva zog zu Tony in die Wohnung. Außerdem fing sie wieder beim NCIS an und Gibbs hatte Regel #12 mittlerweile auch aufgelöst. Damit stand ihnen nichts mehr im Weg. 1 Jahr später heirateten sie und 9 Monare darauf, wurden sie Eltern der kleinen Sarah Thali DiNozzo./p 


End file.
